Just Scorpius
by Sky-Thorn
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Rose, Scorpius and Albus meeting on the train for the first time, and how their first interactions might go.


**A/N: I'm not entirely sure where this came from. It was just an idea that got into my head, and once I put pen to paper it just kept going until this was the result. I hope you enjoy it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, and never shall it be, unless some sort of bizarre body-swap happens...**

Albus and Rose watched as Platform 9 ¾ disappeared from view, taking with it the waving figures of their parents, and the rest of their family. Albus turned and sighed at the retreating form of James, who was already heading down the train, looking for his fellow Second Year friends. Rose noticed Albus' sigh, and turned and rolled her eyes before picking up her trunk and heading down the train in the opposite direction, Albus following behind.

As they passed compartment after compartment, full of students of all ages, they began to wonder if they would find an empty one. Just as they were about to give up and look down the other end of the train, Rose spotted a compartment, empty but for one pale, blond-haired bit. She recognised him from the platform, and after a swift look from Albus, she pulled the door open with a smile. 'Hello. May we sit here? Everywhere else is full.'

The boy opened and closed his mouth, before nodding sharply. Rose and Albus stored their trunks before sitting down opposite the boy. Rose smiled warmly. 'I'm Rose Weasley, and this is Albus Potter, my cousin.'

The boy nodded. 'I know who you are. I'm Scorpius.'

'Malfoy.' Albus spoke up. Scorpius' gaze sharpened. 'No, just Scorpius.' He turned to look out the window, while Rose and Albus exchanged glances. Albus shrugged. 'Ok. Just Scorpius.' Both he and Rose know there was more to it, but Scorpius didn't seem to want to talk about it, and neither of them pressed him about it.

Albus shuffled in his seat, fidgeting. Rose glanced at him, and rolled her eyes. 'Please don't tell me you're still worried about what James said on the platform. You're not going to end up in Slytherin, and even if you did, no-one's going to care.' She placed her hand on his arm. 'I'll be friends with you, no matter what house you end up in, OK? So stop worrying about it.' Albus glanced at her hand, and then up at her. 'Thanks Rosie.' Rose smiled. 'You're welcome. And don't call me Rosie.' She turned to the other boy. 'What about you, Scorpius? What house do you want to be in?'

Scorpius looked back at her. 'Anything but Slytherin. I refuse to be my father.' He turned back to the window, missing the surprise and startled expression on Rose's face at the vehemence in his tone. She shared another glance with Albus before a peaceful silence settled over the compartment. Soon, Scorpius was asleep, the rocking of the train and the distant murmur of the other students lulling him to sleep. Rose and Albus spent the trip talking quietly.

As the reached Hogsmede, Albus gently shook Scorpius awake. He blinked at him sleepily, before nodding in thanks. The three of them swiftly changed into their robes, before the train arrived at Hogsmede station. They departed the train together, heading towards the figure of Hagrid towering about the students. Hagrid smiled as they reached him. ' 'Ello Al, and Rosie, and... Who's this then?' Albus glanced at Scorpius before turning back to Hagrid. 'This is Scorpius. Just Scorpius.'

Hagrid gave Scorpius an appraising look. 'Just Scorpius, eh?' He nodded. 'Well, you all better follow me.' He turned and led the assembled First Years down to the boats. Rose, Albus and Scorpius all took the same boat, along with Hagrid. Rose made a suitable awed noise as Hogwarts Castle come into view, while Albus and Scorpius just stared in wonder. Soon the boats had reached the castle, and the First Years were led through the castle to the Great Hall. As the doors opened, Rose reached over and gave Scorpius' hand a quick squeeze. He glanced at her and smiled, before squeezing back and dropping her hand as they were ushered in.

Professor Longbottom began reading out the names, and soon 'Malfoy, Scorpius.' rang out. Scorpius walked up to the stool nervously, and placed the Sorting Hat on his head. After what seemed like hours, the Hat spoke. 'Slytherin!' Rose saw the disappointment on Scorpius' face as he moved to sit at the Slytherin table, amidst polite applause. Another few students, and then; 'Potter, Albus.'

Albus took his place on the stool and put the Hat on. After an even longer period of time, the Hat finally spoke. 'Slytherin!' There was only stunned silence as Albus took his place beside Scorpius at the table. His eyes met Rose's, and she nodded slightly. He smiled back, before turning his attention to the boy sat next to him. 'Nice to meet you, Just Scorpius. I'm Albus. Just Albus.'

Scorpius just smiled, and as Rose Weasley was Sorted into Gryffindor, he allowed himself a little bit of hope. Maybe he wasn't going to turn out like his father. After all, as he glanced back at Albus, what's in a name?


End file.
